Septiembre en Boston
by Lady Lunera
Summary: Hotch necesita estar unos días solo y decide ir a visitar a una vieja amiga a Boston, ¿qué pasará entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Ésta es mi nueva historia. Sé que la pareja de Hotch/Blake no tiene mucha aceptación (no sé porqué, a mí me gusta), pero ésta idea me llevaba molestando un tiempo y aquí está la historia. No tendrá más de 3 o cuatro capítulos. Espero que os guste. Los comentarios son bienvenidos, ya sean buenos o malos. Por cierto, mi pareja ideal siempre serán Hotch/Prentiss, jejeje_  
><em>¡A disfrutar!<em>

_**Capítulo 1**_

Cuando el comandante anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Boston, Hotch soltó el aire lentamente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que lo había estado reteniendo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces más y miró por la ventanilla. Le gustaba la ciudad, a pesar de no traerle muy buenos recuerdos. Cada vez que volvía a Boston, recordaba lo ocurrido con la Parca, y las malas experiencias y recuerdos de los últimos años venían a su memoria.

El sol de mediados de Septiembre le dio directamente en los ojos en cuanto salió del aeropuerto, y se puso las gafas de sol mientras llamaba un taxi. Le dio la dirección del hotel dónde pensaba alojarse al taxista, y se recostó en el asiento. Veía pasar las casas y los coches y una vez más, se alegró de estar ahí. Con su trabajo, viajaba a miles de ciudades de todo el país, pero no podía visitarlas en condiciones, y eso a veces era un gran inconveniente. Boston era una de sus ciudades favoritas, junto con Nueva York, y esta vez, iba a visitarla en serio.

Había pasado con Jack dos semanas en California en la playa, en el mes de Agosto, y se había reservado una semana en Septimbre para él. Necesitaba desconectar de todo y de todos. Hacía unos días que su hijo había empezado la escuela, y Jessica había aceptado hacerse cargo de él. Agradecía a su cuñada toda la ayuda que le brindaba, y se apuntó mentalmente llevarle un recuerdo de la ciudad.

Después de registrarse en el hotel, decidió ir andando a su próximo destino. Estaba anocheciendo, pero el sol en el cielo todavía le calentaba la cara y la temperatura era agradable. Después de su ruptura con Beth hacía unos meses, y del intento de Dave de celestino con Audrey, necesitaba estar solo unos días. Aunque le había costado reconocerlo, le había afectado más de lo que pensaba dejar su relación con Beth. En ocasiones todavía la echaba de menos, y tenía que luchar con las ganas de coger el teléfono para escuchar su voz. Ya no estaba enamorado, no como al principio al menos, pero Beth le ofrecía estabilidad emocional, que era lo que más necesitaba. Pensaba que era egoísta por su parte. Por eso decidió dejarla ir, porque ese trabajo era su gran oportunidad y ella se lo merecía. 

Cuando llegó al campus universitario, pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberla llamado, aunque al principio le pareció una buena idea darle una sorpresa, aunque no es algo por lo que se caracterizara mucho Aaron Hotchner. Una de las principales razones por las que estaba en Boston era porque le apetecía ver a su ex subordinada, Alex Blake. Desde que había dejado el equipo, no había vuelto a hablar con ella, y sabía alguna cosa de ella por lo que le oía contar a Reid o incluso a Dave. Nunca había tenido demasiada relación con ella, pero la respetaba, le parecía una buena agente y sobre todo, se complementaba muy bien con todo el equipo. Todos la echaban de menos, incluso él, aunque nunca se daba cuenta de eso hasta mucho después. Siempre le había gustado la pareja que Alex había formado con Reid, ella era el "genio" femenino del equipo. El chico lo había pasado mal cuando Blake había dejado el equipo, pero Hotch lo había entendido. Alex veía en Reid al hijo que nunca había visto crecer, vio que estuvo a punto de perderlo, de perderlo todo, y antes de que eso pasara, decidió abandonar. Pensó en que si algún día a él le pasara lo mismo, también abandonaría antes de llegar a quemarse del todo. Ese trabajo podía llegar a robarte la vida sin darte cuenta. 

Sin apenas enterarse y pensando en su compañera, llegó al departamento de Lingüistica, y preguntó por el despacho de la Doctora Blake. Llamando suavemente a la puerta esperó respuesta, y ésta no tardó en llegar. Abrió lentamente la puerta y la vio al fondo, sentada en una mesa llena de expedientes y libros. Detrás de ella, un gran ventanal daba a uno de los jardines del campus, y las dos paredes estaban llenas de librerías con libros por todas partes. A un lado, un pequeño sofá con una mesita de café. Alex tardó diez segundos en darse cuenta de quién era su visita.

-¡Hotch! ¿Qué haces aquí? -se levantó enseguida y le dio un abrazo. Al principio, Hotch se quedó cortado, después le devolvió torpemente el abrazo.

-Pues de visita.

-¿Habéis venido todos? ¿Tenéis un caso?

-No, tenía unos días libres y he venido a visitar la ciudad.

Debió de sonar raro, porque Alex lo miró divertida, aunque no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió, haciéndolo sonreír a él, sin saber muy bien porqué. Hotch se fijó en ella bien por primera vez. Se había cortado la melena, ahora la llevaba por encima de los hombros, y estaba ligeramente más bronceada y un poco más delgada. Se veía bien.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Alex.

-Sí, perdona, ¿decías algo? -estaba seguro que le había dicho algo, aunque era incapaz de saber qué.

-Te he preguntado si te apetece tomar un café.

-Sí, por favor, gracias.

Alex lo guió al sofá, y desde allí, pudo ver que en la mesa, la lingüista tenía una foto de James y ella juntos. No era reciente, es más, podría decir que era del primer año de Alex en el equipo. Un momento después, ella llegó con su café. Cuando cogió la taza, sonrió. Trabajar con perfiladores tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Sabían hasta cómo te gustaba tomar el café. 

Estuvieron hablando del equipo, de Jack, de la Universidad, de James, de Beth, y sin darse cuenta, se hizo de noche. Hotch se dio cuenta de lo relajado que estaba, riéndose, disfrutando de la conversación y la compañía. Pero sabía que iba a llegar un momento en el que tenían que separarse. Al fin y al cabo, era Lunes, y Alex tendría que trabajar al día siguiente. Ella se ofreció a llevarlo al hotel, y él aceptó, momento que Hotch aprovechó para observarla de nuevo detenidamente. Aunque habían pasado las últimas dos horas riendose, tenía un deje de tristeza en la mirada, y la llamada de James cuando iban en el coche incrementó esa sensación en el criminólogo. Se preguntó si Alex sería feliz ahora que vivía como una familia normal, con un trabajo normal. No sabía si al final de la semana tendría la suficiente confianza para preguntárselo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, habían llegado ya al hotel. Ella paró el coche justo enfrente de la puerta.

-No olvides visitar el Boston Common, el Fenway Park y el Museo de Bellas Artes -le recomendó. Él sonrió.

-Lo sé, Alex, gracias por todo. 

-Mañana no puedo, ¿pero te apetece venir a cenar el Miércoles por la noche a casa? A James le gustará verte también. -Hotch notó el tono de tristeza en la voz de la mujer.

-Claro, me encantará. ¿Te parece bien a las siete? 

-Perfecto. Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección. Hasta el Miércoles, Hotch. 

Se despidieron y el agente vio cómo el coche desapareció en la noche de Boston. Una vez más, se alegró de haber ido a Boston, primero porque necesitaba tiempo para él, y segundo, porque disfrutaba de la compañía de su ex compañera. Pensado en si eso significaba algo más, entró en el hotel para descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

No tuvo suerte con el tiempo al día siguiente. Amaneció nublado, y antes de las doce de la mañana, habían caído dos tormentas. Aunque eso no impidió que Hotch disfrutara de sus vacaciones. Compró un paragüas, y visitó los lugares que Alex le había recomendado. Comió en un restaurante italiano, sacó una foto a los tortellini que le sirvieron y se la envió a Rossi con un comentario de _"así se hace la comida italiana"_ , a lo que su compañero le correspondió con un insulto en italiano, lo que hizo sonreír al agente. 

Por la tarde, y después de descansar un rato en el hotel, simplemente paseó por la ciudad. Se sentía bien, libre, sin cargas de ningún tipo. Eso era lo que necesitaba, unos días para él. Dave tenía orden de no molestarlo a no ser de tener un caso de extrema importancia, y sabía que Jack estaba bien cuidado con su tía. 

Fichó algunos sitios para comprar recuerdos a su hijo y a su cuñada unos días después, y decidió cenar en el restaurante de su hotel. Había sido un día intenso, y después de tomarse un par de copas, subió a su habitación a descansar.

Al día siguiente, un sol radiente brillaba en toda la ciudad cuando Hotch salió del hotel. Se puso las gafas y se dispuso a disfrutar del Miércoles en Boston. Después de un día prácticamente igual al anterior, alquiló un coche para moverse mejor, compró una botella de vino y se dirigió a la casa de Alex.

Alex vivía en un barrio a las afueras de la ciudad, bastante tranquilo. Tenía un pequeño jardín a la entrada de la casa, lo que ya a primera vista, la hacía acogedora. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso, sin saber muy bien porqué. 

-Hotch, bienvenido a mi casa -Blake lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, que inmediatamente le contagió a él. Ella llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas, un pantalón corto y sandalias. Hotch se fijó que a pesar de su edad, tenía un cuerpo esbelto. 

-¡Qué bien huele! He traído un vino, espero que os guste.

-Claro, vamos a abrirlo. James todavía no ha llegado, pero podemos ir probándolo nosotros.

Alex lo guió al salón, donde un instante después ella apareció con las dos copas de vino. Mientras tanto, él pudo observar cómo era la casa estancia. Tenía una gran chimenea, con varias fotos en la parte superior. Entre ellas, una foto del equipo, lo que hizo sentir bien a Hotch, pues sabía que para Alex ellos todavía eran importantes. La mesa estaba puesta para tres personas, y el sofá amplio hacía juego con los dos sillones. Un gran ventanal daba paso al jardín trasero de la casa. 

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos -dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- No creo que James tarde mucho en llegar.

-De acuerdo

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, pero Hotch notaba a Alex inquieta, mirando el reloj cada pocos minutos, hasta que al final cogió el teléfono y llamó a su marido. Ella se paseó durante toda la conversación, apenas hablando con monosílabos, y por su lenguaje corporal, Hotch diría que algo no iba bien. Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesita de café, y sin mirar a Hotch, empezó a recoger uno de los platos de la mesa 

-¿Qué pasa, Alex? -preguntó el agente levantándose y colocándose a su lado. 

-James no va a venir, así que no hace falta este plato -su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Deja que te ayude -él cogió los cubiertos y la copa y la siguió a la cocina.- ¿Ha pasado algo para que no pueda venir? -preguntó con cautela, mientras dejaba los utensilios en la encimera.

-Ha salido con unos amigos después del trabajo y dice que se le ha hecho tarde, que cenará con ellos y se quedará a dormir en casa de Peter, su ayudante. Mañana irá directamente al trabajo. Dice que le disculpes, que espera verte antes de que te vayas -seguía sin mirar a su compañero, no sabía si por vergüenza o por la pena que la consumía en ese momento.

Hotch no dijo nada, pero sin saber muy bien porqué, en el fondo se alegraba de que James no estuviera, prefería cenar a solas con Alex. Vio la cara de tristeza de su compañera y le apretó la mano con cariño. Ella levantó la mirada por fin y sonrió. Esa sonrisa le calentaba el alma. 

-Será mejor que cenemos nosotros, antes de que la cena se enfríe del todo -él simplemente asintió.

Disfrutaron de la cena como habían disfrutado sus encuentros anteriores, charlando, riendo y olvidando por unos momentos todo el horror del mundo que normalmente los rodeaba. Al principio Alex todavía estaba un poco nerviosa y triste, pero poco a poco se fue relajando. Entre los dos recogieron la mesa y fregaron los platos, y no dejaron de reír en ningún momento. Interiormente, ambos pensaron que parecían una pareja, en una noche cualquiera, haciendo lo que hace cualquier pareja, y en un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Estuvieron así durante diez largos segundos, hasta que Alex desvió la mirada por fin, sonrojada. 

Se sentaron en el sofá a tomar unas copas, y ella comentó que le parecía que Hotch estaba irreconocible. En apenas dos días, lo había visto reír más que en dos años, lo que hizo que el hombre soltara una carcajada todavía más fuerte.

-Todos actuamos de forma diferente cuando no estamos trabajando -contestó él.- Aunque reconozco que no suelo ser ni divertido ni demasiado abierto -dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo -ella se rió.- Pero me alegro ver que estás cambiando un poco.

-La compañía lo merece -Hotch la miró intensamente a los ojos, con una media sonrisa

El corazón de Alex se aceleró, y sin pensarlo, se mordió el labio inferior. Hotch se lamió los labios y sin casi darse cuenta, se acercaron uno al otro. La respiración de ambos se aceleró y Alex cerró los ojos cuando Hotch desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo, el favorito para mi. Sólo queda uno más para el final, espero que os guste. Gracias por todos los favoritos y los follow, y a Lenika08 por los comentarios._

**_Capítulo 3_**

Desde su posición entre los brazos de Hotch, Alex podía ver su alianza de boda encima de la mesilla de noche. La había dejado allí la noche anterior, justo antes de que Hotch la tumbara en la cama e hicieran el amor dos veces. Se preguntó si James también se la quitaría cuando se acostara con su amante. Cerró los ojos y se sorprendió al no sentir remordimientos por lo que había hecho. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que su marido la engañaba, y que su matrimonio no funcionaba, y que irse a Boston para volver a ser la familia que siempre habían querido ser había funcionado durante muy poco tiempo. Su matrimonio había funcionado siempre porque no estaban juntos, porque habían conseguido que así fueran las cosas bien, y estar juntos todos los días, dormir cada noche en la misma cama, los había desgastado antes de lo que ninguno se hubiera imaginado.

Volvió a abrirlos, y allí seguía la alianza, un objeto inanimado que no se movería hasta que volviera a colocarlo sobre su dedo. Sintió la suave respiración de Hotch en su nuca, y sonrió. Recordó la noche anterior, las caricias, los besos, la dulzura con la que la trató Aaron. Parecía dónde saber tocar para hacerla perder el control, como si la conociera. Con James hacía mucho que la magia se había perdido.

Sintió ganas de ir al servicio, pero no quería despertarlo. Se movió despacio, pero aún así Hotch se despertó.

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó adormilado.

-Al servicio, vuelvo enseguida -se puso el camisón que tenía debajo de la almohada y se levantó. Cinco minutos después, volvió a la cama, acurrucándose al lado de Hotch.- Todavía me queda una hora para tener que levantarme.

-Mmm, me alegro, todavía tengo sueño -Aaron le besó la nariz y cerró los ojos, atrayéndola hacía él. Alex se acurrucó en su pecho.

Una hora después, la alarma sonó, y ella la apagó antes de que Aaron se despertara. Aprovechó para observarlo un momento. Estaba tan guapo dormido, tranquilo, despeinado, que no pudo evitar recorrer su cara con las yemas de sus dedos. Aaron gimió y se movió, pero no se despertó. Alex recordó de nuevo la noche anterior. Había sido perfecta, él la había hecho sentir que todavía era una mujer a la que poder amar. Mirándolo, sintió una gran tristeza, podría acostumbrarse a eso. No es que en tres días se hubiera enamorado de Aaron, ni mucho menos, pero dentro de ella sentía que algo estaba cambiando.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -la voz somnolienta de Aaron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto -se inclinó hacia él y lo besó brevemente en los labios.- Debemos levantarnos, tengo una hora para arreglarme e irme al trabajo -dijo levantándose de la cama.

-De acuerdo. Estás segura de que James no aparecerá ¿verdad? -ella asintió con la cabeza antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño.

Veinte minutos después, los dos tomaban café con tostadas en la cocina, como una pareja normal hace cada mañana, pensaron los dos para sí mismos, aunque ninguno lo dijo en voz alta. Sabían que eso se terminaba en el mismo momento en que saldrían por la puerta, y por las miradas que se echaban, ninguno quería eso. Estaban demasiado agusto uno con el otro para dejar escapar eso, ambos se habían dado cuenta, pero su vida, su día a día, no se lo permitía, y ellos lo sabían. Había sido una aventura de una noche y nada más.

Recogieron la cocina y Alex se terminó de preparar. Hotch la esperó pacientemente en el salón, esperando que nunca llegara el momento de despedirse.

-Supongo que esto se termina aquí -murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos. Hotch le levantó la cara, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Eres maravillosa, Alex, no lo olvides nunca, y no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado, no podría hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco -se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios.- Llámame de vez en cuando ¿vale? quiero saber cómo te va, a ti y al equipo.

-Lo haré -sonrió.-Pasaré a despedirme el Lunes, antes de irme, y podemos tomar un café con James, si quieres.

Alex sonrió y lo guió a la puerta, era hora de irse. Cada uno subió a su coche, cada uno con un rumbo diferente y cada uno con un nudo en el alma.

...

Ese día fue un infierno para Alex. Fue incapaz de concentrarse en nada. La semana siguiente empezaban las clases, y tenían que preparar el programa educativo. Su ayudante, Cindy, se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída, pero no hizo ningún comentario. James fue a verla a media mañana con un café para ambos, y se sentaron a charlar un rato. Él le contó lo que hizo la noche anterior con sus amigos, y Álex simplemente asintió. Sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo, que a pesar de haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa, todavía podía sentir el olor dulzón de la otra. Eso la puso enferma, a pesar de que ella había hecho lo mismo la noche anterior. Se disculpó con su marido, diciéndole que tenía mucho trabajo, que se verían a la hora de comer si quería. Él se despidió con un beso, dejándola sola. Alex se sentó en su mesa y suspiró. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir fingiendo.

La tarde tampoco fue mejor. Tenía un par de reuniones con el resto de profesores del departamento para preparar las clases, pero estaba totalmente ida. Tenía alguna idea que aportar, pero estaba en otro mundo y no abrió la boca.

Declinó con amabilidad la oferta de Mary, su amiga, para cenar y charlar, pero le apetecía estar a solas. Tal vez algún día, sería capaz de contarle lo que había hecho esos días, pero no de momento.

...

Para Hotch el día tampoco fue fácil. Intentó hace lo mismo que los otros tres días anteriores, pasear por la ciudad, ser un turista más, pero ahora deseaba hacerlo acompañado de ella. No sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba, desde luego que a lo largo de su vida había tenido líos de una noche, pero nunca le había afectado tanto. Y empezaba a pensar que ya sabía la respuesta. A Alex la conocía. A ella la conocía y la apreciaba, y tal vez, poco a poco y sin quererlo, también empezaba a quererla.

Consiguió superar el día en una cafetería, bebiendo café sin parar, y viendo pasar a la gente. Cenó en el hotel, y subió a su habitación. Estaba sirviéndose su segunda copa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Alex? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Esto...yo...creo que no ha sido una buena idea que haya venido -intentó marcharse, pero Hotch la cogió de la muñeca y la metió en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? -le acarició con cariño la mejilla.

-Yo...no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Lo he intentado, es una locura, no puedo, no podemos, pero...-antes de que terminara la frase, Hotch la estaba besando.

...

Dos horas después, ella hacía dibujos con su dedo en el pecho desnudo de Hotch. Él acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, y el silencio reinaba en la habitación. Se habían dado cuenta que no necesitaban palabras, pero el tiempo volvía a agotárseles.

-Supongo que voy a tener que irme -susurró ella.

-¿Qué le has dicho a James?

-Que iba a cenar con una amiga, y que llegaría tarde, pero creo que ya es tarde -se inclinó hacía él y sonrió.

-Lo sé -Hotch la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

-Ahora sí se tiene que terminar Aaron, no podemos seguir así, no debería haber venido.

-¿No te ha gustado? -preguntó divertido.

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes -se dio la vuelta y empezó a vestirse. Él la imitó.

-Espero que no me odies, por favor.

-No podría Alex, no podría -la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza.

Antes de salir, Alex miró a Hotch a los ojos, y le partió el corazón verlo tan triste. Ella se sentía igual, quería quedarse con él, no quería volver a casa, al lado de su marido, el que le era infiel y le mentía cada día. Lo besó por última vez y abrió la puerta. Aaron la acompañó al pasillo y la vio alejarse. Sus pasos quedaban amortiguados por la moqueta, y cada paso que daba, era más lento que el anterior, hasta al fin, detenerse. Se dio la vuelta, y lo vio allí plantado. Con la respiración a acelerada, corrió hacia él. Se besaron apasionadamente, y entraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

...

Justo después del amanecer, Álex llegó a su casa. Vio a James mirar por la ventana de la cocina, y sabía que iría a su encuentro. En cuanto abrió la puerta, su marido la esperaba en el recibidor.

-¡Alex, cariño! ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupado -James llevaba una taza de café recién hecho en la mano, y estaba recién duchado.

Ella lo miró un instante, y subió corriendo las escaleras, ignorando la llamada de su marido. Se encerró en el baño, intentando no derramar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Vio la ropa de James tirada en el suelo, y la cogió. Allí estaba, como sucede en las películas, una mancha de carmín en el cuello de la camisa blanca, la prueba del delito. Abrió el grifo, se desnudó, y se metió bajo la ducha. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, mientras el agua la empapaba. Lloró por la infidelidad de su marido, lloró por la aventura que había tenido con su ex jefe, lloró por ella misma, y lloró porque empezaba a sentir algo diferente dentro de ella.

Se deslizó por la bañera hasta quedar sentada, se abrazó las rodillas mientras el agua de la ducha y las lágrimas se confudían en su cara.

...

Ese día y el fin de semana fueron horribles. Lo superó como pudo, intentó concentrarse en el trabajo al máximo, aunque no siempre lo consiguió. Y en casa, le dijo a James que necesitaba tiempo y espacio, asi que dormiría en la habitación de invitados, él no preguntó nada. Se pasó encerrada casi todo el fin de semana en el cuarto, mientras oía a James trastear por el resto de la casa.

El Lunes, sobre las diez de la mañana, y sin esperarlo de nuevo, Aaron pasó a despedirse. Volvía a casa.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? Estás pálida y ojerosa -la guió al sofá y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Es que no sé cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar esto. He descubierto lo de James, no es que antes no lo supiera, pero ahora...Y después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo estoy hecha un lío y siento que estoy a punto de estallar.

-Alex, decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyaré ¿vale? Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, los amigos estamos para eso -ambos sonrieron.

Después de que se fuera, se quedó un rato sentada, pensando. En un momento, miró el reloj, todavía tenía dos horas hasta que empezara su primera clase, así que cogió su chaqueta y cerró el despacho con llave.

Cruzó el campus a buen paso, y le costó quince minutos llegar a su destino. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. James miró sorprendido a su mujer cuando la vio cerrar la puerta.

-James, tenemos que hablar.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Éste es el último capítulo. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo ésta historia, y espero que no sea la última de ésta pareja, jejeje. Quiero agradecer a todos los que la habéis leído, y en especial a Lenika08, Ana-List y NarcissaMinerva por tomarse dos minutos de su preciado tiempo y dejarme un comentario. _

_¡Disfrutar!_

**_Capítulo 4_**

_Quince meses después_

Era la mañana de Navidad y en el cielo, a pesar del frío, brillaba un sol radiante. Acababan de abrir los regalos, y Jack jugaba en el salón con todos sus juguetes. Alex cogió una manta gruesa, una taza de café humeante y salió al porche. Iba bien abrigada, y le encantaba sentarse en el columpio que habían instalado allí. Era su refugio favorito para pensar y estar a solas un rato. No le duró mucho tiempo, pues enseguida Aaron fue a su encuentro.

-Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? Hace frío -dijo acurrucándose a su lado.

-Pensar -lo miró y sonrió.

-¿En qué? -la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando su mano, su dedo, en el que ahora llevaba un anillo de plata y circonitas, que él le había regalado por su cumpleaños, y dónde hasta hacía unos meses llevaba su alianza de boda.

-En estos meses, en nuestra vida, en nosotros.

Y es que aquella mañana, cuando Aaron la dejó sola en su despacho y ella fue a hablar con James, todo cambió. Cuando Alex le dijo que sabía toda la verdad, que sabía que la engañaba, él intentó negarlo, pero ella no se amilanó. Estaba harta de que jugara con ella, ambos sabían que su relación estaba muerta y no llegaría a ninguna parte, y lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí. Después de pensarlo, James estuvo de acuerdo. No llegó a contarle nunca a su marido que ella había echo lo mismo con Aaron. No era lo mismo acostarse con una persona tres veces a hacerlo durante varios meses. Esa misma tarde, Alex abandonó la casa que ambos compartían.

Tardó tres semanas en decírselo a Hotch. No quería que pensara que lo había hecho por lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero una parte de si misma sabía que ésa era la principal razón. Hotch, al igual que el resto del equipo, la apoyaron y le ofrecieron su ayuda, que ella agradeció. Hablaba con Aaron casi todos los días, pero ninguno quería ir más allá de momento, era demasiado pronto, aunque cada vez que hablaba con él su corazón le decía que no lo dejara escapar, a pesar de que ella se estaba divorciando, y no estaría bien visto a ojos de nadie. Viajó a Quántico para Navidad, y a pesar de lo que habían hablado, fue la mejor Navidad para los dos. Se estaban enamorando, y eso todos lo habían visto ya.

Cuando el trabajo lo permitía, él viajaba a Boston y pasaban fines de semana maravillosos. Habían hablado de que al terminar el curso, en Junio, Alex volvería a Quántico, no pensaban seguir así para siempre. Ambos habían vivido relaciones a distancia y por muy enamorado que uno esté, al final el amor siempre se rompe. No volvería al equipo, pero se había puesto en contacto de nuevo con la Univerdad de Georgetown y tenían de nuevo un puesto para ella en Septiembre.

Así que aquí estaban, en su nueva casa, que habían estrenado con una gran fiesta hacía tan sólo un par de semanas, en su nueva vida, y con la gente a la que querían de verdad. Era todo lo que Alex quería, un hombre que la amara como Aaron, y una familia perfecta.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo? -le susurró él al oído. Ella se rió divertida.

-Sí, todos los días, pero no me canso de oírlo -lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Me alegro, porque no pararé nunca de decírtelo.

La besó con ternura y la abrazó todavía más. Sentirla cerca lo hacía sentir vivo, sentir que había algo por lo que luchar cada día, porque para Aaron Hotchner, su hijo, y ahora Alex, eran lo más importante de su vida, y sabía que sólo con ellos, era un hombre completo.

_**FIN**_


End file.
